


You're All I Have

by BlackHelix



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHelix/pseuds/BlackHelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 years ago Regina drunkenly declared her feelings for Emma Swan resulting in the Charming's and Emma kicking her out of town. Now 10 years later Regina returns - engaged and Emma finally realizes what she did wrong. But is it too late to fix her mistakes? Is it too late to win back Regina's heart and secure the only happy ending she wants? The only Happy Ending she's ever wanted?...SQ</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're All I Have

"Mom, what's Storybrooke like?"  
  
Regina looked away from the stretch of road in before her to the rear view mirror, which was fixed into the roof of the car, to see the daughter she shared with the blonde woman beside her. Ocean. Kyler had named her that after having her because her eyes were the color of the ocean and sometimes they would change colors, dim to a dark hazel green much like Emma’s. _Emma - 10 years, 3 months, 5 days – she hadn’t seen that woman. It had been so long since she had left Storybrooke and Emma behind. So long since Emma and the Charming’s had forced her out of Storybrooke._  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Regina shook her head, snapped herself out of her reverie and glanced from the rearview mirror down to her fiancée. Kyler Haevan. The woman who had picked up the pieces of her heart and mended it back together, the best she could, though it would never be fully complete again there would always be a piece missing. She was her life. Perhaps being kicked out of Storybrooke was a welcomed blessing.  
  
"It's small and quiet dear. Now remember we will only be there a few days. Just long enough for me to sell the house."  
  
"Can we still go sightseeing?" Ocean asked from the backseat that looked as if a mini-cyclone had passed through one door, swept across the seats and exited through the opposite door.  
  
The floor, Regina noted was littered with wrappers and the backseat was littered with toys and electronics that had helped to keep Ocean entertained during the drive from LA to Maine, from one side of the country to the next – from one life to another.  
  
"We had better." Kyler popped up from the passenger seat, a grin plastered on her face as she stared blurry eyed into the rearview mirror to where the reflection of her daughter sat. Turning to Regina she leant over to give the woman a small peck on the cheek, "Want me to drive? Give you some sleep?"  
  
Regina shook her head, "No I'll be fine." She answered with a warm smile at the other woman."You look so adorable when you wake up."  
  
"Argh! Are you two going to go all mushy again?" Ocean asked from the backseat, "Because I think I left my headphones back in Ohio."  
  
Regina chuckled along with her fiancée who was slouched in the seat next to her.  
  
Perhaps leaving Storybrooke really was the best thing that happened to her - check that. Perhaps being forced out of Storybrooke was the best thing to happen to her...  
  
 **** _10 Years Earlier_  
  
 _Stupid, adorable, frustratingly beautiful Emma_ she thought as yet another wine glass shattered in her hand from the pressure suddenly encompassed it. That was the fourth today. Not to mention the previous days and it was all over the blonde who had come into town and ruined everything and in a matter of months had finally managed to work her way into Regina's heart. Regina couldn't deny it, she loved Emma. Hell she even loved that red leather jacket and that broken down yellow bug off the blondes.  
  
Looking from the shattered glass on the floor in front of her to the remaining wine glasses set upside down on the table in the dining room, she quickly decided as she lifted the bottle to her lips sparing the poor glasses from an unfortunate demise at her hands.  
  
There were times when she had caught the blonde looking at her longingly. There were times when she would swear up and down that Emma felt the same way about her that she did, but there was always that annoying voice in the back of her head that knew the truth, that told her that she wasn't worthy of Emma. Not after everything she did. Happy endings weren't for _evil_ people.  
  
Half way through her fourth bottle of wine she picked up her phone and drunk dialed the first number she had on speed dial. The very number she had, without knowledge, remembered of by heart. The very number of the very person she couldn't stop thinking off.  
  
"Hello?" Emma's voice sounded giddy and happy as if she had just been laughing only moments ago.  
  
"Why? Why did you have to come to Storybrooke? Why couldn't you just stay away? Why couldn't you keep away from me? Away from Henry? Why..." she choked slightly on the closing of her throat as tears threatened to fall, "Why did you have to work your way into my heart? Why did you have to make me love you?"  
  
"Uh Regina, now might not be-"  
  
"No, shut up Miss Swan! Shut up Emma! God you’re so frustrating. How could I love someone as frustrating as you? Do you know what you do to me? Whenever I see you with... what's his face and the other... what’s his face..." Regina pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it for a few moments before speaking barely above a whisper, keeping the phone at a distance. "Why do I have to love you?"  
  
Morning came just as quickly as night had and Regina found herself lying awkwardly on the couch wine bottles scattered around her. She had a pounding headache and her muscles ached every one of them each and every one. She felt as if she had thrown herself into a destruction derby the night before and with her blank slate for a memory she wouldn’t be surprised if she had. The thumping continued getting louder with each passing second before Regina realized it wasn't just her head making that god awful noise - the door was being knocked on or rather banged down.  
  
Getting up on shaking _hangover_ legs she made her way towards the door. "I'm coming!" Regina called with a no nonsense tone out to whoever was on the opposite side of that door. That door that sounded very much like her head. She yanked open the door to the Charming family all of them with the exception of Neal. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah. Pack your bags you’re leaving." Charming told her, ordered her with venom in his voice.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You have the audacity to ring my daughter up and tell her you’re in love with her."  
  
Regina blinked a few times. Had she done that? She couldn't remember all she remembered was another shattered glass and then waking up to her door being banged down. With a look crossed between confusion and annoyance she asked, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Neal answered for everyone, "You rang Emma last night and declared your love for her. You’re to stay away from her and my son."  
  
"My son Mr. Cassidy, where were you for eleven years of his life?"  
  
Neal shook his head. "It doesn't matter I'm here now and you’re leaving."  
  
Regina scanned the assortment of faces before her but honestly she couldn’t care what any of them thought about her, there were only two people in her life that really matter. Her eyes fell on Emma who stood solemnly at the back of the group between Snow and Charming looking very much like she was cowering. "Miss Swan what do you have to say?" She watched as Emma looked up at her with those green-blue eyes that always seemed to change hue depending on her emotions. In the corner of her eye she spotted the three idiots standing on her porch look away from her, instead choosing to focus their attention on Emma, the look on their face told her they were trying to convey their thoughts to her - trying to force an answer onto her.  _Don't listen to them. Please god, don't listen to them._  
  
Emma looked down away from Regina, finding the color of her boots easier to focus on then the look of hurt she knew was going to pass over the brunette’s face. "I think it's in everyone's best interest if you leave."  
  
Regina wanted to cry, to scream out loud and tell Emma that she is old enough to make her own decisions but she wasn’t one to cause scenes. No she always let others dictate her, always let others twist and turn the vines until they had constructed the perfect prison for her and this was no different and she knew that as her world crumbled inside of her, and yet, she refused to let it show as she donned a posture much like the _Evil_ Queen they still believed her to be. "If you can look me in the eye and tell me that Miss Swan, I'll leave, I won't put up a fight."  
  
Emma swallowed, squeezed her eyes shut for a split second before opening them to look up and into Regina’s brown eyes. She had finally gotten her family back she had gotten a family she had always wanted, all her life. She couldn't lose them; she couldn’t risk them on the off chance that Regina truly did feel the same way about her and wasn’t just screwing with her mind. As hard and as cold as possible she broke the silence, "I think it's best you leave Storybrooke."  
  
Regina searched the Sheriff’s face for any sign that would contradict what she was saying – all she saw were hard posture, cold stare and eyes void of any and all emotion. Like a boxer who went down after a punch and couldn’t get back up again, she conceded in her loss, "Very well."  
  
That night Regina sat a few meters from the edge of the line in her car staring out over the orange, wishing it had all the answers to her life, to her problems but just as what lay on the other side of that very line, it was a mystery. She had packed up everything she could fit into her trunk, leaving behind photos and anything to do with Henry, anything to do with her life in Storybrooke, locking away her memories of this life in the large Mayoral mansion of 108 Mifflin. If she was to leave, she was going to leave to a new life, to start again, to do this right. Determined and hurting she hit the accelerator, the car roaring to life as she zoomed past the 'Leaving Storybrooke' sign, leaving her old life behind her and starting a new beginning.  
  
Emma, from a hidden distance watched the former Mayor's car leave Storybrooke before she doubled over her steering wheel and grimaced at the sudden sharp pain in her chest that felt as if her heart were being torn from its spot within her. Somewhere inside of her she could feel something crack, a part of her separate and cross the line with Regina, a part of her that belonged to the brunette and always would. Deep down she knew that what she had done was wrong, she had given up something valuable but she couldn't gather up the courage or energy to go after it. So instead she sat there till the early hours of the morning long after the tail lights of the Mercedes had faded into the distance before slowly pulling away and making her way back towards town with a part of her missing and long gone by now.  
  
 **** _Present_  
  
Regina pulled to a stop up alongside the 'Welcome To Storybrooke' sign as Ocean snapped a picture with the camera they had brought her for her twelfth birthday, of the large green sign, that had begun to show signs of wear and tear with tinges of rust forming on the edges and slowly creeping inwards.  
  
"Welcome To Storybrooke!" Kyler said with a laugh, "What a name for a town? I declare the person who named it a genius. I mean really original, right?" Turning to her fiancée and daughter she begun in her best air hostess voice, "Now passengers please stay seated with your seatbelt on and all vital body organs inside the vehicle until we come to a complete and utter stop." Kyler laughed lightly before focusing her full attention on her fiancée who sported a rather sullen look. Her happy mood quickly vanished as she placed a hand on the brunette’s shoulder offering comfort and an ear much like she had tried to do to the woman since she had met her. Regina was private she knew that and in most ways she respected it, but times like this is when it hurt to know that the woman she loved was in pain and that she wouldn’t share that pain, "Everything okay sweetheart?"  
  
Regina looked towards Kyler whose concerned look forced her to squash down the fears and pain. She loved her blonde fiancée more than words could say, so much so that she wouldn’t - couldn’t burden her with her pain. "I'm fine dear." Regina replied plastering a fake smile onto her face which earned her a, 'I know you’re lying' look but Regina shook it off and chose to ignore it. Instead she waited for Ocean to snap one last picture of the sign at what seemed to be like the hundredth different angle the girl had shot before pulling away from the sign.  
  
Under her breath she muttered quietly to herself, "Yeah. Welcome To Storybrooke."

　

**Author's Note:**

> Stick with this it will be slow getting to Swan Queen but it will end Swan Queen I promise and it will end happily for both of them.


End file.
